The last thing Quinn Fabray is going to do is fall inlove with Rachel
by Cyberlink1
Summary: Quinn has been through a lot in her life, a teenage pregnancy, social climbing like an Olympic medalist and re-learning to walk. She has endured a lot and survived a lot but the last thing Quinn Fabray is going to do is fall inlove with Rachel Berry. Faberry. One Shot. I own nothing but my undying love for these two girls.


The last thing Quinn Fabray is going to do is fall in-love with Rachel Berry by Cyberlink1

Surprisingly Rachel and Quinn make good housemates and even better friends. It starts in small ways at first, the occasional chat over coffee in the morning, then exercise every other day which quickly turns daily when Rachel's elliptical breaks and its more fun running with Quinn every morning. The friendship building between them does so insidiously with neither girl thinking too much about it, which is surprising when you consider the two girls in question are one who lives in her head and another who has never met a thought she didn't want to sing out loud. So the fact that the former enemies were becoming fast friends and no one thought to mention this oddity was in and of itself an oddity. One that everyone around them found fascinating.

When Quinn first got into Columbia, her first thought was that she would share a city with Rachel Berry. At the height of their squabbling, this was enough to make Quinn apply to other schools...schools that wouldn't force her to share a small island with Rachel. But with age comes maturity and by the time Quinn held that acceptance letter in her hands she had resigned herself to sharing an island with Rachel only with the knowledge that she could probably go her entire life without ever having to run into the singer. It was simple really, all she had to do was avoid Broadway, piano bars and anything that would attract a born hag like Rachel. So it is therefore more surprising that they were more than cohabitation in harmony but rather actually enjoying each other's company.

Exactly a year ago Quinn Fabray, former president of the Celibacy club and head cheerio walked down the halls of McKinley all in black with pink hair. Rachel thought Quinn finally looked like she felt on the inside. She thought she would have a better chance at friendship with this Quinn. After all this Quinn seemed more interested in honesty and not hiding behind social standing. So when she approached her under the bleachers with the Skanks in tow, Rachel knew she would not be receiving the warmest of welcomes. After all every Quinn Fabray variation so far has had one trait in common...their blatant disregard for one Rachel Barbara Berry.

So how did this living situation come to be?! The beginning of senior year proved to be a turning point for Quinn. She had finally dealt with Beth, the pregnancy and the fact that she could only really rely on herself. Somehow accepting that she was surrounded by indifferent people seemed to liberate her more, she came to expect less from people and was always pleasantly surprised whenever they forgot their own drama long enough to check in on her. She wasn't feeling sorry for herself per se, more that she realized she had to take care of herself because there really wasn't anyone around capable of doing so. Russel hadn't even been the first to jump ship, her sister Frannie had been. The minute she left the Fabray household, she had called or returned her sister's calls only a handful of times. The visits back home grew less frequent until eventually they stopped all together. So when Russel finally got the courage to leave her lush of a mother for that young, single and sober church lady...Quinn had gotten used to the bitter taste of being forgotten. Her mother had always preferred disappearing down a bottle during the best of times, when Russel left her she took a jumping leap off a diving board into the bottom end of a bottle - permanently. Quinn had to learn at this point that no one was coming to her rescue and so gone was the damsel in distress, she would be her own damn knight.

Her getting accepted into Columbia on a full literary scholarship had been exactly what she had needed. It was her hard work paying off but the reality of it had been that the scholarship was only going to cover the essentials, she still needed money for little things like food that didn't taste like cupboard boxes and decent clothes that wouldn't make her look like the lead clown in a hooker parade. So when Rachel approached her about living together in New York, it was necessity that made her agree more than the fact that she and Rachel had long since stopped fighting over nothing. So on the first week of moving to NY together they went about as if they were not living together. Quinn would come home from school first, make her early dinner (a sandwich of some kind with water) and go into her room to do her required reading for her classes. This was just to avoid Rachel when she came home an hour later because really on the first week of school there was no required reading, all the lecturers spent their time explaining what the course demanded and what was expected. But While she and Rachel had stopped fighting by the time the graduated, they still weren't friends. After all they still shared two exes with each other even if only one of them counted, Rachel eventually slept with Finn and when Quinn and Finn got back together the last time, they had done it once. It was awkward and Quinn chose to pretend it never happened at all. So they were former high school rivals with one shared ex and a lot of history sharing a living space in a new city where they knew no one. It was inevitable that they would cling to each other, at least that is what Rachel expected. She pictured coming home to Quinn wearing her glasses and reading in the kitchen eating cereal in the afternoon and spending an hour just telling her about all the new things she learnt at NYADA and all the ways that she was better than all the other students. So the cold reality of coming home to a quiet house and no one to regale about her many victories was a little disappointing. More disappointing however was how she was not even in the top ten of talented students in her new classes. Everyone seemed to shine brighter and did a better job of fitting in than Rachel. Where she expected to find comrades, she found enemies who did a better job of ridiculing her because they so intimately understood her insecurities. To say the first week was lonely would be an understatement.

The change came when Quinn had a terrible day at Columbia, all she wanted was to come home, take a shower and veg out in front of the tv. One problem, the tv set was in the lounge which meant braving a wound up Rachel Berry and considering they hadn't spoken in a week, she would be like a wind up toy that was finally released. Quinn pictured non stop talking only broken up by the need to breathe. What she found was Rachel flat on the lounge floor with a tub of vegan ice cream watching Will and Grace. Quinn loved WAG so she braved the Rachel storm. She came in, set her bag on the kitchen table and sunk down on the couch and sighed contentedly. Rachel merely looked up at her and went back to her tub of ice cream. Over the next few weeks this became a regular thing. They took it in turns coming home first but whenever they did they would find the other in front of the telly with some form of food - always watching Will and Grace. This turned into them waiting for the other to discuss which episode they would put on which turned into a discussion about what they would have for supper until one Saturday they woke on the couch together with the Will and Grace dvd on a loop.

This is the first time they had coffee in the morning together. After that they were pretty much inseparable. They spent their weekends exploring their new city together and every Sunday morning they would go out for brunch then go shopping for books at second hand places that were boho chic. They even went to see the odd Broadway show, Quinn was surprised to have take quiet a liking to them. Things were going so well that the two hadn't even exchanged a harsh word, not even during their lady time of the month. When Santana came to visit Quinn, she couldn't get over just how in tune the two were.

Three months into their living arrangements the tv set broke so they started watching Arrested Development on Quinn's laptop at night. Rachel would come home to Quinn having finished making dinner, do the dishes then they would head into Quinn's room to watch an episode or two. They had tried watching in the lounge but since Quinn's car accident, she couldn't spend too long sitting on that lumpy couch so her bed was always the preferred viewing spot because she could lie on her back. The first time Rachel fell asleep Quinn didn't have the heart to wake her and so just let her lie in. She woke up in the middle of the night with Rachel cuddling into her (Rachel was the big spoon) but when she woke again, Rachel wasn't in bed with her. For a while Quinn thought she had imagined it. The next time it happened she actually heard Rachel leave, She was muttering something to herself about being foolish while trying to tip toe out of the room. Quinn didn't understand why Rachel would be so upset, she meant to ask her about it but the next day Rachel had been so chipper she didn't want to spoil her mood. The interesting thing though is that they never spoke about the falling asleep with each other part. But it was fairly harmless. One night though Quinn woke up and she was holding Rachel this time, it felt right. This worried Quinn a bit but she wasn't sure why so she chalked it up to missing being held. for the first time though she woke with Rachel still in her bed. That morning was very awkward. They had been having a lot of those lately...spontaneously awkward moments.

Rachel is a very tactile person, this is something Quinn has known for as long as she has known the girl but it surprised her every time Rachel would touch her arm or move hair out of her face. Whenever these moments would occur the two would stare at each other for a long tense moment then busy themselves with whatever task they were busy with before the touching happened. Then one day Quinn was late coming home which was really unlike her. She came home smelling of tobacco and talking about a new friend. Robert she called him. For the next few weeks that is all Rachel would hear about..."Robert says we simply need to taste this brand of wine. Robert simply swears by this dry cleaners. Robert Robert Robert. Rachel was pretty fed up with hearing all about Robert and his amazing personality and wit. Then Quinn started spending nights at Roberts, Rachel figured they were now officially going out. A fact Quinn never bothered to tell her. the whole thing annoyed Rachel beyond comprehension. yes she and Quinn had been friends, so surely she deserved to know if the girl had found herself a beau. But it didn't appear as though Quinn felt the same. Rachel grew so annoyed with this change that on the nights that Quinn would be home, Rachel wouldn't talk to her or even go into her room for their nightly series ritual.

One night Quinn came into Rachel's room, this is significant because while Rachel spends the night in Quinn's room all the time, Quinn rarely ever comes into her room. She doesn't say anything, simply climbs into bed and curls herself into Rachel. Rachel wishes she could push her away or even ask why she is there but it feels so good to have Quinn near her like this again. So she says nothing.

A month later Quinn comes home and announces that Robert will be coming for dinner. Rachel offers to vacate the apartment for the night to which Quinn vehemently objects. She tells Rachel Robert is coming to meet her and that his visit would be pointless if Rachel isn't even home to receive him. Rachel wants to say " no Quinn, i have absolutely no desire to meet your para more and would sooner rip out my vocal chords before i do so." What she says is a timid ok and sets about cleaning the house to welcome this unwelcome guest. The thing is, for as long as they have lived together they have spent each night under the same roof in one or the other's bed. the thing they don't talk about is how they are now incapable of falling asleep alone. What Quinn is attempting to remedy is the fact that she cant sleep without holding Rachel Berry. This fact is made more awkward by the fact that Quinn rather finds Rachel's scent soothing so by inviting Robert to spend the night in her bed for a change she is hoping to dissuade her heart and mind from going down this path they seem to hell bent on. She is hoping to trick them into allowing her slumber using the combination of warm body and Rachel's ever present scent in her bed. This doesn't work of course because its 3 am and she can hear Rachel tossing and turning in the bedroom next door also apparently unable to sleep. Quinn gets up to get some warm milk in an attempt to fall asleep, she decides to look in on Rachel. Her eyes are wide open and have frustration in them. Quinn walks in with the intention of just sitting for a second before getting up and going into her own bed, imagine her surprise when she hears Robert calling for her and its 8am the next morning. She fell asleep in Rachel's bed while her very own boyfriend was next door oblivious. Quinn decides to break things off with him. Her need to be near Rachel is confusing things, She has started breaking plans with Robert just so she can be home with Rachel and watch tv. She wont meet her classmates for drinks on a Friday night anymore because she wants to hurry home to Rachel so they can watch a show in her bed and wake up the next morning and sit quietly in bed reading the news and playing music and making coffee and going on runs and before she knows it its Monday and she has to go to class.

Things get confusing again when she and Rachel seem to be arguing about everything and nothing all the time. Quinn is visiting her mother the first time since she started school, Rachel cant make it home with her because she has rehearsal for a student play she was cast in. The plan is for Quinn to leave Sunday morning and come back in two weeks when Rachel's break starts. What actually happens is that Rachel's play needs so much work that she doesn't make it home Saturday until the wee hours of the night and has to head back first thing the next day which means she wont be seeing Quinn off as was the plan. When Rachel tells Quinn this all she gets is a blank face and a stony ok. Rachel tries to explain the situation but really she is just speaking to a wall. "its fine Rachel" is all she gets. They don't speak for the entire two weeks. and Rachel has been trying but she eventually gives up after a week and that is only because she finds distraction in her new leading man, Arthur. He is a nice looking boy, dark curly hair, sweet disposition but really smart. Rachel and Arthur get along so famously that everyone on the cast and crew thinks they are a thing. By the time Quinn comes home Arthur is so at home in Rachel and Quinn's apartment. This of course does not sit well with Quinn. That night they fight like their old days in high school only without the name calling on Quinn's side. Quinn is mad at Rachel for letting some strange boy in the house and Rachel is of course mad at Quinn for ignoring her for two weeks. Quinn is in turn mad at Rachel for giving up on her so quickly, she says she must have not cared that much if she gave up trying after a week. Rachel calls Quinn crazy and this in turn drives Quinn crazy. They don't talk and for the first time in months sleep in separate rooms. Neither gets any sleep of course but no one is willing to apologies first so they stay in this stalemate for a further two week. Both girls have bags under their eyes from the lack of sleep and have been a nightmare to be around.

Rachel has turned into the diva of yesteryear while Quinn is back to being the ice queen. Rachel's director pulls her aside and tells her to fix whatever is wrong and get back to her former self or the understudy will get the part. Quinn gets her first C since starting her course work. both incidents are enough to make the two willing to apologies but neither actually do. Rachel comes home to find Quinn sleeping in her bed, Quinn didn't go to class and figured if she could spend the day catching up on two weeks sleep without Rachel knowing she should be back to her normal self. What she hadn't counted on though was Rachel coming home early for the first time since their non-fight fight. Rachel is so tired she just gets into bed not in the mood to wake up Quinn and get into an argument about nothing yet again. She gets under the covers and as she does Quinn turns over waking up. She looks at Rachel and just pulls her into her for a long and comforting hug. no words are spoken but its an apology and forgiveness. they wake up the next day and carry on like the fight never happened. Quinn still doesn't like Arthur. Doesn't trust him around Rachel. Rachel still hates anyone who takes Quinn's time away from her but at least now they cuddle during the day too.

Its Rachel's opening night and Quinn is of course in attendance, they go out with Rachel's cast at the end of the night and end up dancing at some gay club. Quinn being Quinn gets all the attention and Rachel dancing seductively with Quinn is the most envied girl in the club. They act like it isn't happening, that the lingering touches don't linger a second longer than before each time and then they go home and talk animatedly all the way there about all the women who were hitting on Quinn and how ridiculous they thought it was that everyone thought they were together. When the fall into bed that night, both in nothing but their panties they pretend its the New York heat wave mixed with alcohol but the thrill they get when their rock hard nipples graze against each other is undeniable. no specific lines are crossed though. not that night. When they go out dancing again, with the same cast members and women hit on Quinn this time Rachel pulls her in for a possessive kiss. nothing is discussed,they leave their friends without a word and hail a cab. its the longest, quietest cab ride they have ever had. When they walk in Rachel attempts to explain herself or apologize, she doesn't really know what she is trying for but she doesn't get far. Quinn pulls her in for a passionate kiss, one that brooks no apologies and Rachel returns it with equal voracity. What starts out sweet and searching quickly turns searing and before they know it they have crossed the line and can never fool themselves into thinking they are friends... So they say they are friends with benefits. The benefit of course is that they are having consistent, fulfilling and earth shattering sex...on every surface each chance they get. The down side is that they have a non committed commitment. They are each too scared to bring up the possibility of being more, they are both completely devoted to each other but assume the other is not and that they are alone in this. IT is of course the perfect recipe for a disastrous end and it ticks closer in the form of one Lolita Micheals.

Their distraction is literally called Lolita, she is Rachel's new classmate. Think of her as a sexed up version of Rachel Berry. She is the first person that Rachel truly befriend in NYADA - in the sense that the hoped she would build friendships. They have everything in common, see the world with the same eyes, hate all the same things and love all the same things too. This is the problem. The day Rachel introduces Quinn to Lolita, Rachel immediately realizes she just made a mistake. While Rachel is conservative but can be determined when it comes to getting the things she truly wants, Lolita is all seduction and determination and it appears as though her target this time is aimed at one Quinn Fabray. What Rachel wants to say is "...unhand my woman right this minute and kindly leave our apartment." But she cant can she?! Quinn is merely her roommate whom she has wildly imaginative sex with. They have discussed no commitment and it does not appear as though Quinn has an emotional attachment to Rachel, so all Rachel can really do is sit on the side lines and watch the one person she thought could be her friend hit on the girl she wishes was more than just her friend. To make things worse, Quinn does not appear to be put off by Lolita's attentions in the least. She laughs at the girls flirtatious jokes, they discuss all the indie bands they like and more importantly they talk about their shared love for bacon. This somehow is a bigger betrayal to Rachel as a vegan. Their bond over something she is incapable of sharing due to her beliefs. Its ridiculous of course and Quinn is just being nice for Rachel's sake. She knows how hard NYADA has been for Rachel especially since Cassandra had taken care to single her out for abuse their first semester in college so when Rachel started mentioning the new transfer and how she hoped they could become friends because she was everything Rachel had wanted in a girl-friend...she wanted to help her out. Because of late Quinn's reason for being was to make Rachel happy. If she is honest with herself that has been her reason for being for a lot longer than lately but she is trying this new un-Quinn thing where she doesn't over think things. Yes she loves cuddling with Rachel in bed while watching a show on her laptop as much as she loves having sex with Rachel. Yes she finds herself thinking about Rachel nearly every moment. When she is in class and someone makes a joke - she thinks

''Rachel would find that joke stupid or Rachel would roll on the floor with laughter when i tell her that..." When she is window shopping with her classmates and she sees a dress she likes, she thinks about how Rachel would react to seeing Quinn in this color. But she isn't thinking about this. The last thing she needs is a lesbian chapter with her former high school nemesis. The whole thing is so incestuous that she cant bring herself to think about it further than getting off every night with someone she should not be having feelings for. And as for the whole Lolita thing...yes the girl is bloody hot but she is a cheap Rachel knock off and if she isn't going to be indulging herself with the real thing she certainly wont be sating her desires with a knock off. Of course she doesn't explain this to Rachel.

So,to recap, Rachel's friend Lolita thinks Quinn is the hottest thing on two legs, Rachel regrets making the introduction and Quinn just wishes un-Rachel could go home so she and Real Rachel could get their freak on but in a totally platonic way because the last thing Quinn Fabray is going to do is fall in-love with Rachel Berry.


End file.
